


I'll Be Here Whenever You're Ready

by tgva8889



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Crimmus, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgva8889/pseuds/tgva8889
Summary: Tessa decides to find out what the cryptic words written on her window mean.
Kudos: 15





	I'll Be Here Whenever You're Ready

Tessa took a deep breath, and threw open her window. The barrier opened for her, letting a blast of cool air into her room. She shouted out into the void, “I’m here!” and waited. 

Moments later, a purple girl stretched into view from below, her body dripping a little bit. She lifted up a hand to wave, her sinister smile sending a chill down Tessa’s spine. “Hello Tessa.”

Shaking, Tessa stuttered out the words, “Wh-what do you want from me?”

The purple girl tilted her head. “You’re going through a lot, with the deaths of your friends weighing on you. It seemed like you needed a friend, so, uh, I wanted to let you know I was here for you.”

Tessa stopped. “What?”

The purple girl shrugged. “It’s a shame to be alone on the holidays. Oh, uh, I got you something.” Smiling wider, the she reached inside her body and pulled a festively wrapped package from the shadows. Slowly, she stretched out her arm and placed her gift on the windowsill. “Um, jolly Crimmus or whatever. Oh, it’s getting late. You should probably get some sleep. See you later?”

Tessa stared eyes wide at the monstrous girl now handing her a Crimmus present. The purple girl, looking down, slunk into the shadows of the night again. With her now gone, Tessa reached over to check the package. Carefully removing the wrapping, underneath she found a box of her favorite chocolates, still in the plastic shrink wrap. As she broke into the box, she decided with absolute caution to check just one. Her hands too numb from the cold to split it cleanly, she slowly took a bite.

It was delicious.

As tears streamed down her face and she enjoyed the sweet candy, she could only muster one thought.

_What…the hell?_


End file.
